


Waltz in the Garden

by Azeran



Series: Camp Camp [8]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gwenvid Week, Gwenvid week 3, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: For Gwenvid week!Preston is putting on a new performance, but this time he’s not the star!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this is for Gwenvid week over on tumblr. The prompts are:
> 
> Day 1: flowers/plants  
Day 2: hidden talents/surprises  
Day 3: scheming/teamwork  
Day 4: whump/comfort
> 
> All of these were left vague, so we could interpret them as we please! Which is exactly what I did. Enjoy the fruits of my labor, and happy Gwenvid week everyone!

“GWEN!! Get in here at once!! David is trying to impose his horrible artistic choices upon the masses, and I will NOT stand for it one moment longer!!”

Dammit. There went her peaceful afternoon. Gwen heaved a sigh and slumped into the cushy bean bag chair she’d been lounging in for the past half hour. Apparently ensconcing herself within the makeup room of Preston’s theater wasn’t as much of a safe zone as she’d hoped. 

“Preston, you knew what you signed up for when you asked for his help,” Gwen hollered back, idly flipping through the magazine she had perched on her knees. Through the cracked door she heard more shouting, what vaguely sounded like David getting shoved aside, and—

Oh. Oh no. 

The door slammed open, adding another crack to the already flimsy wall. Gwen groaned and tossed her magazine away. She wouldn’t be needing it anymore. “Goddammit Preston, we talked about this!! Stop breaking our shit! Do you know how expensive drywall is?”

Preston waved her complaints away with a dramatic huff and flail of his hand, which was gripping...a dress? “Not half as expensive as my patience! Which David has grievously stretched to the brink, mind you!”

“Ok, for one, that made absolutely zero sense. Second of all, what the hell is…. _ that? _ ” Gwen eyeballed what could only be Preston’s latest costuming experiment, except it looked—different. Wrong. Not at all like something he’d make. 

“This?? This is David’s ludicrous attempt to perfect what is already perfection at its finest!! Look at it Gwen! Look what he’s done to my beautiful masterpiece!!” Preston thrust the costume at her, shaking it furiously. “It’s destroyed!! RUINED!”

“Uhuh.” Drama queen. Gwen lazily yawned in the face of the kid’s rage, crossing her legs. “Not that I care either way, but why are you bothering me with this?”

Preston huffed. “Because as a fellow connoisseur of the arts, I know you’re the only one in this backwater camp who can sympathize with my plight!!” 

Connoisseur of the….oh, fuck’s sake. “How many times do I have to tell you guys? It’s a liberal arts degree!! LIBERAL. Not design, or costuming, or anything in between, ok? I’m not an artist!”

“Perhaps, but I’ve seen inside your wardrobe! Your fashion tastes, while a bit limited by your insufficient funds, are far superior to the average plebs! You  _ know  _ what good taste is!” Preston pushed the gown at her again. “Therefore, for the sake of my art, I ask, no, I DEMAND that you make this RIGHT!”

Ruffles flounced in her face, and Gwen growled, snapping the dress off its hanger. “Fuck, ok! I’ll take a look. Jesus, don’t have an aneurysm.” 

“THANK YOU.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever…”

Ignoring the implication that Preston had been poking through her belongings, because that was a headache she didn’t want or need right now, Gwen rolled her eyes and did as he’d asked, critically scanning the dress pooling over her lap. And her assessment was definitely not….good. Very not good. 

“Alright. Just, correct me if I’m wrong here or whatever, but the base dress. You did that?” Gwen stabbed a finger at the pale purple fabric. 

“Naturally!” Preston thrust his nose into the air, refusing to spare her OR the dress another glance. “I know of no one else around here who could create such an exquisite costume!”

“Ok Tim Gunn, cool it. It was basically a rhetorical question.” Gwen frowned, peering closer at the dress. 

Loathe as she was to admit it, he was probably right. Preston was the only one at camp who could make something this nice. Though where he got ahold of such a nice looking fabric, Gwen had noooo idea. It looked expensive, delicate as tissue paper and delicately embossed with a pale, almost pearlescent floral print around the edges. And underneath the floaty layers of the dress she could vaguely make out a stiffer material that was just a few shades darker, like an iris. 

Honestly, it was super pretty. Academy award winning pretty.....until Gwen focused on the big picture, and the junk slapped all over it. 

Maybe Preston sensed her scorn, because he furiously clapped his hands and shouted in triumph. “Ahah! I knew you’d see reason! Didn’t I tell you? It’s a disaster! My beautiful creation, smothered beneath the trappings of an idiot’s playtime fantasy!”

“I didn’t say anything yet,” Gwen snipped. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Don’t play coy with me woman! I can see the disdain in your eyes! You hate what’s been done to it just as much as I do!”

Well...fuck. He had her there. 

Gwen pursed her lips and ignored the kid’s ranting, instead putting her focus on the beast that had overtaken Preston’s beauty. Belle of the ball? Not a chance. Seriously, what the hell? Who in their right mind went through the effort to sew what was, quite frankly, a ridiculously gorgeous princess ball gown, and then decorate it with the cheapest ass plastic flowers she’d ever seen? They stood out like a sore thumb! Gwen had seen better design choices in a Halloween store! And then there were the bows, and ribbons, and the lace…. 

Ugh. All in all, it all looked like someone had dumped a bucket of decorations on the dress at the last possible second, just to make it more frilly. More kid friendly...

Hm. Now who did that sound like?

Right on cue, the culprit revealed himself. And she couldn’t even bother to feel surprised. “Preston!! Preston! Where did you— there you are!” Beaming with all the enthusiasm and intensity of a living sunbeam, David appeared in the doorway behind Preston’s shoulder, holding a bundle of familiar fake flowers in his hands. “Why did you run off? I had an idea for the princess crown!”

Yup. Suddenly everything made a lot more sense.

Catching her smirk, David bounced a little on his toes and waved. “Hi Gwen!” He smiled at her, though it wilted when she cocked a brow and blandly lifted Preston’s gown. “Um…”

“Hey,” Gwen drawled. “Mind telling me what the hell you were thinking?” 

An awkward silence settled upon them, broken by David’s confused, half hearted laugh as he nervously met both of their gazes, and the blatant judgment within them. “....I’m guessing you don’t like it then?”

“As if it isn’t obvious!! How can you not see the travesty you have wrought upon my creative muse?!”

Gwen heaved another sigh and climbed to her feet. With a casual tug to his sleeve Preston got yanked down and took her place on the bean bag, and one snap of her fingers kept him there. She never pretended to be the best counselor ever, but damn it all if she wouldn’t command  _ some  _ respect out of the little demons. And certain overzealous co-counselors too. 

“David. I realize you were trying to help, but don’t you think you should ask before you change someone’s project? A project they put a lot of time and effort into?” Gwen held up the ball gown and wrinkled her nose. “This? It’s a hot mess. I’m not saying that to hurt your feelings either. Whatever performance Preston’s working on-”

“ _ Waltz in the Garden _ !! It’s a marvelous production Gwen, simply marvelous! It tells the story of a-”

“Whatever. I don’t care.” Feeling her eye twitch, Gwen shot the twerp a look. He pouted, clearly put out. It shouldn’t have bothered her, but maybe old age was making her soft. “Ugh.  _ Fiiiiiiiine.  _ Go ahead. But make it quick! I’m trying to scold someone here!”

Preston preened, clearly pleased. “THANK YOU. As I was saying, it’s the tragic tale of a flower who’s brought to life by a child’s wish, only to be abandoned in the garden, trapped and forever alone! But then a prince comes and sets her free with true love’s kiss!”

David perked up, a puzzled gleam in his eyes. “A fairytale? Huh. You told me it was a story about a flower Preston, but that sounds really...familiar….”

“Well, I don’t see how! I found the screenplay hidden inside an old trunk beneath the stage!” Pulling a reveal that would make even Harrison proud, Preston withdrew a yellowed roll of papers from..somewhere, brandishing it like a weapon. “There! Feast your eyes! Written by D.F. in...well, the date is smudged. July 17th, 20-something or other!” 

How about that. “Guess an old camper had a secret passion for writing,” Gwen drawled, intrigued despite herself. Literature camp was something she could’ve gotten behind. “So the fairy was a flower. I mean, that explains the floral print. And I guess all the...ehh, decorations.” She shook the dress, making its bouquet’s worth of flowers rustle. “Still. This is WAY too much. It looks gaudy.”

“Like a child made it,” Preston added, glowering. 

“Preston, you’re a child.” 

“You know what I mean!!!”

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose, catching David’s dejected face before he forced a hopeful smile to take its place. It was pretty cute, a thought she shoved back in its box very quickly. 

“Well, everyone has a different creative vision! Clearly Preston and mine’s don’t quite, uh, mesh, but I’m sure we can come to a compromise! Maybe change a few things up, keep a few details?” David gently took the gown from her and held it up against Gwen’s chest, his knuckles brushing just under her breast. It made her heart race, though she pretended not to notice, pinching the floaty skirts between her fingers. “What do you think Gwen?”

“Yes! Tell us what you think!” Preston crossed his arms and pouted as he slumped on his imposed bean bag prison. “Because this absurdity as it is will never grace any stage of mine!” 

Fuck it all. She was dealing with one primadonna, and her extremely adorable best friend, whose touch happened to make her entire body feel tingly and warm. Perfect. “Nix the bows and junk. They overpower the whole dress. And the colors don’t even match.” Gwen jutted her hip out, watching how the hemline swished delicately against the floor, making the shorter tiers flutter like butterfly wings. “The ribbons suck, but they might look ok if you use them to trim the neckline or something. As for the flowers….” 

Hm. She had to think long and hard about that one. They were poorly made, and an ugly dull pink from being locked up in the supply closet for too long. Nobody in their right mind would use them. 

“......If we take them apart, we could paint them a different color? White or silver might be ok.” With all the intensity of a church mouse, David offered his suggestion as he meekly unpinned one of the many flowers scattered over the gown. 

So they weren’t sewn on. That made things easier. “Not a bad idea. Maybe add some glitter around the petal edges, so they’ll really pop,” Gwen added, giving him what she hoped was an encouraging grin. “It’s gonna be on stage, right? You want something that’ll catch the eye.” 

“Glitter would work. But tiny rhinestones on top of the glitter might be better, visually speaking. That way it has a better chance of reflecting the light.”

Preston seemed intrigued. “Now there’s the stroke of genius I was hoping for! David, perhaps you’re not a lost cause after all!” He eagerly jumped to his feet and began to pace, rapidly looking between them. “Well?? Don’t stop now! The two of you were obviously destined to give life to costuming magic together. Speak!! Let me hear the shared wisdom you can concoct!”

Geez, this kid was weird. Still, passion was passion. Gwen couldn’t knock him for caring. “You heard him David.” She shrugged, nudging David’s leg with a ruffled hem. “Speak, oh illuminated one.”

A red flush spread over David’s cheeks. “I don’t know…..I guess if we run with the floral theme, a few small sprays of flowers on the top would be best. Then they can start trailing down the skirt.” David skimmed the dress’s neckline with his thumb, following the imaginary path he’d sketched out. Gwen felt it through the thin fabric, and goose bumps prickled across her arms. Why did that feel good? She was losing her mind. 

“That makes sense. But don’t do whole flowers all over. Break them up into petals once you get closer to the bottom half of the dress. It’ll look like magic blew the garden apart after she transformed, and the flowers floated down on top of her.” Gwen shivered, playing it off with a slight smirk. “Make sense?”

“Perfect…..I mean, yeah! Yes! You’re perfect!” David realized halfway through his accidental compliment that his hand was spanning her waist, trapping Preston’s gown flush against her. He yanked it away quickly, stumbling through an apology. “Aha, sorry! I meant your idea. Not that you’re not perfect. You’re amazing!” His blush deepened to a rich cherry. “Wait, that’s not….what I meant? I think?” 

“Chill David. I get it.” Gwen coughed, trying to hold back a pleased noise. And if his flustered ramblings made her secretly happy, well, she was the only one who needed to know! “Ooook. I think we’ve given you some solid ideas to work with here Preston! Take them and run with it.” Gwen shoved the dress back at Preston, suddenly eager to get this whole thing over with, before she said, or  _ did  _ something she’d regret later.

“But of course!” Preston jumped to his feet and happily took the mound of fabric and flowers, proudly facing the two of them. “I’m so glad we managed to come to a decision that makes everyone happy! The costumes are a crucial part of what will be the greatest performance I’ve ever directed!”

“Yeah yeah, good for you.” Gwen flopped back in her vacated chair, and then froze. Wait, hold up. Directed? 

“You’re not performing Preston?” David asked the question they were both thinking, bless him.

Preston scoffed. “Does that gown look like it would fit someone my size? Don’t be ridiculous David! I’m an artist, but I know where my strengths lie! No, this play I shall conduct from the sidelines! Though I will be needing your assistance Gwen. Yours, and David’s.” 

For a split second Preston’s expression changed. It was almost...sneaky, or diabolical. The resemblance to Max immediately put Gwen on red alert. Nothing good came from anyone taking lessons from the camp’s resident troublemaker. “Assistance how?” Gwen crossed her arms and stared the camper down. “While we’re on the subject, what is this performance even for?? You never said.”

“That’s a very good question! I’d like to know that too,” David joined in, abandoning his flower bundle in exchange for invoking his traditional parental concern stance, complete with what he thought passed for a stern look. “You said we’d be performing this play for the public?”

“We will! In fact, all proceeds from ticket sales will go directly towards filling the camp coffers!” Preston put his hands on his hips and leveled them with a scowl. “If generously donating my hard earned money will give you two a chance to make things more comfortable for us all next year, it’s a worthy investment. The theater is an expensive art form! I’ll expect a quality experience, complete with all the tools I need to truly challenge myself and my trade!”

Damn. Talk about being generous, and sweet, in a weirdly arrogant way. Sensing David’s heartfelt rebuttal fast on the way, Gwen slapped her hand over his mouth. “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” she hissed under her breath. But she didn’t take her own advice. Preston was hiding something, and it had to do with them. That made her nervous. “Keep talking. You said you wanted our assistance. How??”

Preston grinned. “How? How else! I want you two to star in the show! David will be your prince, and you, Gwen, shall be the fairy he woos back to his side! It seems only fair, after all, what with it being all for your benefit!” 

“WHAT???” 

Nope. No way. Absolutely not. Gwen refused. That was dangerous territory, and it would leave her straight into trouble. Her and David, acting together? Acting a  _ romantically linked  _ couple together??? “Hell no! N. O kid. Not happening. Find someone else.”

“I can’t do that! You’re the only one who can truly encompass the role! Gwen, you ARE the fairy in the garden!! It’s meant to be!” Sly as a fox, Preston dropped another bombshell. “The script was very specific. The fairy is a dancer by nature, charming the child and prince with her grace! Whoever portrays her must be able to bring that to life!!” Preston smirked. “So unless you know someone else at camp who was schooled throughout her entire youth in one of the most disciplined realms of dance imaginable…?”

David gasped, spinning towards her with a horribly bright gleam in his eyes. It was joy. Pure, unfiltered joy, with a dash of awe on top. “Gwen, is that true? You were a—a….a  _ ballerina??!” _

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, FUCK. 

Gwen should’ve known. There was always a catch with these kids. They were demons, every single one of them, never to be trusted! Dammit. “I hate you,” Gwen seethed, slumping into her seat as Preston flounced out of the room, dress in tow. “Watch your back brat!! Next time I’m ruining your damn costume MYSELF!!”

“You mean _ your  _ costume,” Preston shouted over his shoulder, fleeing back to the stage and abandoning her with...oh god, a very excited David. A David who was all but glowing with shock, questions, and the kind of enthusiasm only he could muster. 

Yup. Gwen was never helping anyone ever AGAIN. All she got for it was her past biting her in the ass. 


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Gwen dance across Preston’s stage was like watching a flower spread its petals after a thunderstorm. No matter how hard he tried to look away, focus on anything else, David found his gaze dragged back to her. It was so…._ strange, _watching her twirl and stretch with a level of grace that she made seem so easy, yet so difficult, all at the same time. Gosh, he never would’ve imagined she could do that with her legs!

…..well, that sounded far more familiar than he’d intended it to. David blushed, eternally thankful that no one could hear his thoughts. They weren’t very child friendly! They also weren’t unwanted. Try as he might, David didn’t have the willpower to stop thinking those things, especially while watching Gwen. He didn’t know much about ballet, but it looked very challenging. How on earth was she able to do so many turns at once?? And the thing with her toes!! Didn’t it hurt?

…...when did she get so incredibly flexible? Ugh, no! Bad David, bad!!

Gwen swung her leg out and did a seemingly weightless spin that carried her halfway across the stage in seconds. She was a blur of maroon hair and tanned skin, effortlessly coming to a stop in front of an applauding Preston. 

“Bravo, bravo!! Well done! Did I not tell you Gwen? No one else could perform the fairy with such majesty, such ethereal beauty! You are—David!! Why are you standing there gawking like a clown? You have your own role to play, do you not?? Get up here!”

Oh. Oh dear. “Preston, are you sure you want me to do that? I’m not a very good actor…...or a dancer...” 

“That is of no consequence! You will learn, or else the entire performance is ruined! Do you hear me David? RUINED! Think of all the time and effort that’s been put in! Think of Gwen!!” Preston stomped to the edge of the stage while he brandished his hand in Gwen’s direction. “Do you _ want _to tarnish her return to the artistic realm?! Well?? DO YOU?”

David flinched. “Of course not! But I’m not sure I’ll be any real help...what if I ruin the whole production?” 

“You’re wasting your time. I’ve already tried arguing with him David. The kid’s a tyrant. Keep it up, and he’ll show no mercy.” Gwen smirked a little and relaxed into a more slouched stance that was classic—well, her. It was familiar. It also did absolutely nothing to make David feel any better. 

“But...I..?”

“Enough! The daylight grows short! David, you are the only one capable enough to play the prince! Without you to play support, we’ll have no choice but to shut the play down! I'll be a mockery in the artistic realm! My good name dragged through the dust, forever mocked by uncultured ingrates!!” Preston snarled. “I refuse to let that happen. I am Preston Goodplay! GOOD. PLAY! David, get up here at ONCE! We’re going to practice until you can fake it with the best of them!!”

What could he say, except yes? David flushed a brighter shade of pink and quickly dragged himself onto the stage, his torso slithering across the shiny wood. Preston stabbed his pointer finger at the floor, and David quickly took his place. 

Message received, loud and clear. There wouldn’t be any getting out of this. 

“Told you,” Gwen mock whispered. She clapped his shoulder and squeezed gently, eyeing his flushed cheeks with a halfhearted grin. “Look, you’ve read the script, right? You know what to do?” 

He’d done more than that. “Yeah..yes, I mean, I’ve read it.” David gave a weak nod and let his gaze travel over his CBFL’s body, praying it came across more innocent than it actually was. He’d never seen Gwen in workout clothes. It shouldn’t have been so...so risqué. A swimsuit showed way more skin, and David had seen her in one of those plenty of times! But there was something very enticing about Gwen’s legs today, all wrapped up in tights and thick wooly leg warmers. 

Was it the visual, or the context behind it? The training, and not to mention the role she was practicing for….

“David?? DAVID. For fuck’s sake, pay attention!”

A horrible well of embarrassment churned in his stomach. David snapped to attention and saw Gwen smirking at him. “I—ahhh….I was just,”

“Staring? I noticed. It’s been a while since someone made me feel like eye candy.” Gwen cut off his stammered apologies and shoved him back a few paces, pressing a finger against his lips. “Relax, I’m not offended or anything. It’s weird, right? Seeing me dressed like this?”

“No, not weird! Different, maybe. And good,” David hastily explained, taking whatever position Gwen was forcing him into, painfully aware of how warm she felt when she pressed his hand flush against her rib cage. Her tank top was plastered to her with sweat, and he could feel her heartbeat thrumming like a hummingbird, fast and heady, intoxicating him to grip her just a little more snugly. 

“Sooooo. What then?”

How to explain it, and keep things from breaching dangerous territory? David bit his lip, worrying over a proper excuse. “It’s just….why didn’t you tell me Gwen? Not that you owe me anything! You’re entitled to your private life, and your secrets. But...ballet??”

“I know. It's super weird. I don’t exactly come across as a prima ballerina, right? People always see them as these tiny, delicate things, like human swans. It’s all a myth, you know. Ballet is a rough ass sport, way tougher on the body than basketball or football.” Gwen lifted David’s other hand and used it for balance as she did a small dip and twirl, seamlessly folding herself back into his arms when she spun back around. 

She fit perfectly against him. Why he fixated on that, David didn’t know. 

Actually, that was a lie. He knew. He knew, and it made beads of sweat trickle down his neck. “I believe it!! When I went to clown college, I saw a few performances at the Palais Garnier! They’re unbelievable. And so are you!” 

David took care not to be too forward as he followed Gwen’s lead, letting her guide him across the wood floor, the toes of her pointe shoes making soft strings of pattering noises. His hands skimmed down her waist, nestled on the swell of her hips. They felt right at home there. It was very..._ distracting. _

“Sure David.” Gwen snorted, shaking her head. “I’m ok. Just ok.”

“Don’t say that! You’re really good Gwen.” David traced his fingertips across her hip, watching the natural flow of her body as she moved to some imaginary music only she could hear. That wasn’t a learned talent. Music was either built into people, or it wasn’t. And clearly it ran through her family line. Gwen just applied it differently. “So, umm...if you don’t mind me asking, how long have you..?”

“Studied ballet? I did it pretty steadily for years. My mom’s idea. When she and dad divorced, she thought I’d need something to distract me when I couldn’t go on tour with him.” Gwen shrugged. The juxtaposition between normal Gwen and her more elegant self threw him, only for a split second. “I hated it. And I hated _ her _for making me do it.”

David floundered, stumbling. “You-but...if you hate it, why are you helping Preston? I don’t want you doing something you dislike Gwen! That’s not fair.”

“Hated, David. Past tense.” Gwen steadied him long enough to get him back on beat, then shook free of his grip to do a string of moves that immediately made David think of a butterfly fluttering through a garden. Exactly what was written in the story, and the script transcribed from it. 

How did she do that? How did she encapsulate a written concept so perfectly? It was like David’s thoughts were given life with every step Gwen took. 

“I’m confused,” he confessed, following after her like a besotted lover, or a prince entranced by a flower. “What made you not hate it anymore?”

“Dunno. Time? Perspective? When I was younger, I tried everything to make my mom let me quit. Cutting up my pointe shoes, skipping classes, you name it. Then I got older, and things...shifted, I guess. In a way, I realized I only made myself hate it because of my mom. Part of me still does. But I still can’t help liking it too. Ballet makes me feel strong. Powerful. Beautiful,” Gwen added with a tired, rueful smile that half broke David’s heart. “I'm kinda rusty now though. Haven't practiced since camp started. No time. Can’t tell if it’s made much of a difference.”

“Not as far as I can see. I think you’re a natural!” 

“Heh. Maybe.”

David smiled at her, despite the throb in his chest that was still resonating with Gwen’s words. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think being a ballerina is what makes you beautiful, Gwen. More like the other way around.” 

This time, it was Gwen who paused, and David was graced with the rare phenomena of seeing her cheeks turn rosy pink. Maybe it was only the heat, all the exercise, or a trick of the light. _ Maybe. _Part of him hoped otherwise. 

“.....Thanks David. That’s super sweet of you to say.” Gwen brushed a few wayward strands of hair out of her face, peering at him from beneath the feathery blunt of her lashes as lavender irises gleamed with something...something soft. Wanting. Or was it yearning, untested and long forsaken? 

Sucking in a rough gulp of air at the sight, David decided to be bold. Daring. Basically, the exact opposite of himself. It could’ve been the heat of the moment making him feel this way, or another thing entirely, but he didn’t care. Seeing that hidden need inside Gwen kindled his own. 

They could be _ more _than friends, if they tried. 

He wanted to try. 

“Gwen….just so you know, Preston was right. About you being perfect for the role of the fairy.” David caught up to the redhead and captured her face between his hands. Gwen was so warm, and she didn’t run. She stood there in her tights, her maroon hair swept back into a bun, stiff as a board and yet mewling a surprised, breathless noise David almost wasn’t sure he really heard. 

“Thanks…?”

“No, you don’t understand. You’re amazing. I’ve always thought you were amazing! Secrets or otherwise, hidden talents, whatever! You’re my best friend Gwen, and I love you for being you. That’s _ why _you’re perfect. You bring to life everything the fairy should be. Strong, passionate. Creative, overwhelming. Beautiful,” he added with a gentle hum, “inside and out.”

His praise had a mixed effect. Gwen froze up and wordlessly mouthed his own words back, blinking slowly. But she didn’t run. She didn’t push him away, or crack a joke. “David. I-I don’t...the fuck? What brought this on? You’ve never been stingy with the compliments, but geez….”

“You deserve them. You deserve more than I’ve ever been able to give. I don’t know why I didn’t realize it before, but everything’s become clearer to me now! I think it’s been like that since before I saw you dance. Before Preston told us about the play. I was just too scared to let myself believe in it. In _ us. _” 

“Us??” A stronger blush marked Gwen’s cheeks, the bridge of her nose. Her throat bobbed, fingernails anxiously digging into David’s shoulders as she gripped him tight, a deluge of emotions burning in heady lavender. “_What_ _us, David?” _

The us that could be. Should be. _ Would be_, if he had anything to say about it_. _

“I’m sorry Gwen.” David sank to his knees before her and pressed his forehead against her navel, desperate to be closer, to make his intentions understood. “I should’ve said something sooner. Having this play dredged up, it reminded me of a lot of things. When I was a kid, I dreamt of having someone as special as you in my life! I scared everyone away though. I wouldn’t _ let _myself have the chance to be happy, until I got older. Like you with your dancing! And I’m still doing it. I’ve been pushing you away, when I should’ve been pulling you closer.” David wrapped an arm around her waist, his lips a brand against her covered flesh. “But I’m not going to run away anymore. I promise.”

Above him he heard Gwen whisper a swear, choked with laughter and a sob, all bundled into one trembling package. “Holy shit David. Holy fucking shit!” Her hand came up to cup the back of his neck, the other loose and quivering at her side. “Are you serious right now? If this is a joke, I’ll kill you. You can’t—don’t tease me like this if you don’t mean it. You hear me??”

“I hear you,” David smiled, daring to look up. “Do you hear _ me? _”

This. THIS is what he’d been craving! It was beyond anything he’d dreamed up as a child, or that lonely teenager at camp, scribbling away all alone in his tent. This was intimate, heated. With such-

“Passion!! Intimacy! Finally, you give me something to work with! Well done you two!” Preston bounded up to their sides before David had a chance to say another word. “No one in their right mind would ever imagine you weren’t desperately in love!” 

David loved all his campers, but in that moment he desperately wanted to banish Preston to his tent. Make him have dinner with no dessert. Not that he’d ever do something like that without a legitimate excuse! It wouldn’t be fair. 

Unfortunately, whatever spell had worked its magic around him and Gwen was undone. Gwen pivoted on her toes to face Preston, slipping free of David’s grasp as if she were no more than a petal on the wind, leaving him to pick himself up, empty without her touch. “Yeah. I guess we’re better actors than we thought.” She stole a quick look at David. The flush to her cheeks remained, and yet uncertainty leached some of the color away. “Right David…?”

Not right. Not right at all! “The best actors pull from their real selves. It’s not fake,” David retorted. All he wanted to do was snatch Gwen up and steal her away to a private spot where they could talk. _Talk _talk. She was getting the entirely wrong idea!

“David’s correct! The most accomplished actors are able to reach within themselves and draw upon their deepest, darkest emotions to fuel a performance! I’m impressed that you were able to do it yourself, considering your earlier woes and laments.” Preston frowned. “However, you two deviated most egregiously from the script! We must keep to the written word as much as possible! Perfection shall not be toyed with, not in my theater!”

“Right. No more deviation. You got it kid.” Looking anywhere but the spot David inhabited, Gwen hurried to stage left and started collecting her things. “It’s getting late. We should break until tomorrow. We can reread the script, hammer some points home. I think we both need the reminders.”

“Gwen…” David’s stomach sank. Did she honestly believe it was all fake? He wasn’t an actor! He couldn’t fake the things he said! “Gwen, don’t leave. Running away won’t fix anything!” 

“I _ know _that David. Nothing can fix this. I figured that out a long time ago.” Gwen shuddered, clenching her fist. “Not when I want something I can’t have. So please. Fucking drop it.” 

Watching her shoulders stiffen, David had an epiphany. She was afraid. Terrified. Not of a potential lie, but the _ truth. _Neither one of them was any good at chasing after the things they wanted. And if his confession was real, then Gwen would have to face up to her own. 

“Oh my gosh...Gwen, you—you!” David couldn’t form the words. He was ridiculously happy, and heartbroken, all at the same time. How much damage had he unintentionally caused to make her feel like her feelings would be rejected? But before he could ask her, Gwen vanished offstage, leaving him standing there with his mouth agape. There were thoughts and wishes clouding his head, and he couldn’t make sense of any of them…..save one.

He loved Gwen. And, he was pretty damn sure Gwen loved him too. Or at least liked him enough to give things a chance. David was willing to work with that! He just had to prove it. 

“Preston, I’m sorry. I need to go too! I remembered something really important I have to do, uh, for the performance! That’s it!” Cutting the boy off mid rant, because apparently he’d been rambling that whole time about stage etiquette and scriptural accuracy, David hurried not in the direction Gwen had gone, but towards the far reaches of camp. His long legs worked to carry him off the stage as fast as he could go. 

Was it rude to leave Preston there alone? Yes, and he’d apologize later. But for now, David had a role to prepare for, and a script to revisit! Because no matter what it took, he was going to confess his feelings for Gwen, and, hopefully, get Gwen to reveal hers too. 

Lucky for him, _ Waltz in the Garden _was going to be the perfect medium David needed to do it!

  



	3. Chapter 3

Preston had worked some unsettling theater magic to get such a full audience out front. That was the only logic Gwen could think of. Blotting her sweaty palms on a towel, because she didn’t dare soil her costume, Gwen took a deep breath and peeked out through the stage’s old velvet curtains. They were already halfway through the performance, since Nerris was portraying the younger version of the fairy, but the wait wasn’t making Gwen any less anxious. It didn’t help that David had been lurking nearby all night, and he kept shooting her these looks, desperate and pitiful and-

“Gwen?” 

Fuck. Gwen bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood, butterflies angrily fluttering in her stomach. Speak of the devil. Not that David could ever be a devil. He was too nice, too sweet. Too everything she didn’t want, need, or deserve. 

“Hey.” Crossing her arms under her breasts in a feeble attempt to hide how ragged her breathing was, Gwen slowly turned to face him. She regretted it almost instantly. David was wearing that damnable tender smile of his that made her heart do flips, and paired with his gloriously well fitted costume in shining white, it was a handsome package. 

If this is what the real prince in the story looked like, no wonder the fairy welcomed him back with open arms!

“Hey…” David reached out, as if to touch her, then hesitantly drew his hand back. His gloved fingers twitched at his side, reflecting his anxious thoughts. “Ready for the performance? We haven’t gotten a lot of practice since..well, since before.”

No, they hadn’t. And when they  _ did  _ manage to practice, the whole time Gwen felt like running away and hiding from all the conflicting thoughts his touch brought to mind. So her performances were stifled, lacking. Her mother would be disappointed. 

“You don’t have to dance around the subject,” Gwen muttered, feeling her wispy skirts brush against her legs as she turned to fully face the redhead. “It sucked, and it’s only gotten suckier since. Because I’ve been avoiding you, and I don’t..I don’t like it! I don’t like feeling afraid. You’re my best friend! I shouldn’t be afraid of you.”

David’s expression almost seemed to crack down the middle, exposing a crippling, tragic sorrow, mixed with a quiet understanding she’d only seen him use with Max before. “I hate that you feel that way Gwen. I get it, but..can’t we talk about this? We shouldn’t be avoiding each other! We’re adults, friends! Whatever else might happen between us, we should be able to talk about it.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Fuck, he wasn’t wrong, and she hated him for it. Gwen wanted to run, flee. This was so far out of her comfort zone, and pushed at too many boundaries she’d had erected around her half the summer. “And what exactly are we supposed to talk about? Huh?”

“Gwen….I think you know.”

“NO. Tell me David. Tell me what you want to talk about!” Gwen despised the thread of desperation woven through her voice. Tears burned hot as coals in her eyes, and she hurriedly dabbed at them to preserve her pearly white and lavender makeup. “I can’t pretend to forget what you said. I don’t have it in me. But what happens if we acknowledge it? Everything will change. We won’t be able to go back to the way things were.”

David sighed. “Even if that’s true, aren’t we just making things worse by avoiding the issue?”

No.  _ Yes.  _ Gwen groaned, slumping against the backstage wall. “Does it matter? Once the stupid play’s over, no more touching romantic interludes. No more having to act like we’re ridiculously in love.”

“Except it’s not an act,” David stressed. “It never was! I meant every word I said back then.  _ Every. WORD.  _ It’s got nothing to do with the play.”

Hope bloomed deep inside her. Gwen’s cynicism wanted her to deny it, stamp it down, but this was David. When had he ever lied to her? “You so sure about that? You’re a pretty empathetic person. Maybe you’re just trying to relate to the prince, get inside his head.”

“I don’t need to do that. I already know how he feels.” Closing the distance between them in a few short steps, David gently touched her hip, coaxing her into his waiting embrace. Gwen didn’t fight it. She let him fold his arms around her, craving the connection.They hadn’t touched in weeks. She’d missed his casual hand holding, his hugs. Fuck, she’d missed  _ him.  _

“Oh yeah? Then tell me. Tell me how he feels.” 

David’s fingers danced across her rib cage, mapping out the embroidery and jeweled petals embossed across her gown. “Well….he’s madly in love with a woman who doesn’t quite trust her own feelings, because she’s been hurt in the past. What’s between them is so delicate, like a flower in a snowstorm. It could snap in two with the wrong words. But he’s determined to prove he  _ can  _ be trusted. He can be relied on, despite everything that’s happened in the past.” 

His hand splayed itself over the bodice of her gown, making Gwen’s lungs stutter as David’s warmth bled through the delicate fabric to heat her skin. And then David was touching his lips to her jawline, depositing feathery kisses across her skin until Gwen looked into his eyes, plummeting into their unfathomably green depths. 

“Sounds like a great guy….the fairy’s pretty lucky. We can’t all have some Prince Charming come waltzing in and sweep us off our feet.” 

“You’re right. We can’t.  _ I  _ can’t sweep you away. I’m no prince, and I’m pretty sure I don’t deserve you. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to try.” David’s breath flitted across her lips, utterly tempting. “Gwen, I won’t beg. If you tell me to drop this again, I will. I really,  _ sincerely  _ hope you won’t though. Because if being apart from you for so long has taught me anything, it’s that I need you by my side. We’re a team! Whatever happens, we’ve got to face it together.”

God, what did she say to that? He meant it. He meant every single word. Gwen had known that back then, and still she let her fear get the best of her. Now though, all of her excuses and barriers faded away, turned to dust beneath his genuine pleads. “So...what then? What are you saying David?””

Say it. Say what she needed to hear. It was the only way she couldn’t run away. 

“So?” David tilted her face up, his radiant smile returned to full intensity. “ _ Sooo,  _ what I’m saying is that I love you Gwen. In fact, I love you so much it makes my heart ache! I can’t explain how it happened, or when, but it’s true. You're my best friend, and I’m in love with you.”

Yup. There went the water works. Gwen prayed to whoever was listening that her waterproof setting spray held up as she fought back the tears, her choked laughter definitely broken up by some ugly sobs. “You’re such a dick. God, why do I like you? You make me wait this long, and then you go and act all ultra charming and romantic so I have to forgive you! Fuck, I hate you so much..”

“That’s fair. I think you’re allowed to hate me a little bit. I'm just sorry I didn’t figure things out sooner! We could’ve avoided this. I think we need to practice better communication,” David teased, tracing the swell of her lower lip with his thumb. “We can have emotional safe words, when things get too overwhelming. If you want, that is. But we’ve got to communicate Gwen. I can’t bear the thought of upsetting you again. When you hurt, I hurt.”

Gwen shivered, not just because of his words. These casual little brushes of skin on skin were going to drive her insane. “Since when do you know what a safe word is?”

“Give me a little credit, won’t you? I’m not completely naive. I read!” David chuckled, moving his thumb up her cheekbone. He was very careful not to disturb the tiny crystals studded across her flesh as he followed their glittering path up to her hairline, caressing the latticework of vines and floral motifs painted there. “Gosh, you look so beautiful Gwen! You’re exactly how I imagined..”

“How you imagined?” Gwen nudged his hand away, before she completely lost her cool. “What, like when you read the script or whatever?” 

“Mm, sure! You could say that.”

Uhuh. Because she totally bought that. Gwen leaned back, assessing the redhead with a slight frown. She hadn’t given it much consideration before, what with all the other junk on her mind, but now she had to wonder. The play was written by D.F. Gwen only knew one person with those initials. Not that it was concrete evidence, since the writer was from camp back in the 2000’s, but still. Suspicious. 

“David. Is there something you’re not telling me? Something important?” 

“Like what Gwen? I’m an open book!” Grinning like an imp, David bopped the tip of her nose and laced their hands together, affectionately giving her fingers a light squeeze. “Maybe you can ask me whatever’s on your mind later though? From the sounds of it, we’re about ready for the next act. It’s our time to shine!” David lifted her hand, and as if by clockwork Gwen did a graceful pirouette, petals and gossamer fabric swirling around her in a cloud of shimmering purple. “Beautiful. Just like a flower! You’re going to wow everyone watching out there.”

“You think you’re so suave, don’t you?” Gwen huffed, finding a smile taking shape on her lips. “Keep it up Davey. Preston’s gonna be pissed if his two stars miss their que because they’re too busy making out backstage. And you’re well on your way to getting just that.” 

“You say that like it’s a punishment. Kisses from you are never a bad thing Gwen!” As if to prove his point, David pecked at the corner of her mouth, running his hand through her swept back waves of hair before pulling away with a lighthearted laugh. “Preston would definitely be angry though, so best to avoid temptation!” 

Tease. Diabolical tease. Gwen pushed him away, knocking her pointe shoe clad foot against his calf. “Just you wait. I’ll get you for that later! Two can play that game David, and I’m way better at it than you.”

“No complaints here! I’m happy to do anything that’ll make you smile!” David beamed and hurried to his position stage left, hidden behind a cardboard tree. The crimson curtains ruffling as applause came in scattered waves from out front. They were ready to set up for the final act. 

Gwen took a slow, calming breath, adjusting her dress as she peeked over at David. He looked at her fondly, sweeping his gaze over her from top to bottom. The affection and awe shining there was enough to make Gwen’s pulse race, and this time she couldn’t blame it on nerves. She wasn’t nervous, not anymore. The stage was home, albeit a strained one. And she was going to command it. All her pent up emotions, happiness, joy, confusion and wonder. She’d take them in hand and let her dancing speak for her. It’s what she was trained to do. It was familiar. 

Music swelled up like a bubble, encapsulating the stage, and them two inside it. With practiced ease Gwen sank into the music. She  _ became  _ the fairy, pouring her feelings out for the public to see as she danced through the garden her campers had so carefully created, the glittering flowers and trees almost glowing under the opal tinted spotlights. 

Whatever the audience’s reaction, it was water off a duck’s back. Gwen only knew the sensation of her limbs moving in sync with the rise and fall of the tinkling piano, her pointe shoes tapping across the wooden floorboards. And then…..

There. David emerged from the shadows with a gasp and sigh positively steeped in longing, his green eyes transfixed on her sorrowful waltz. Moving as if afraid he might spook her, testament to an acting ability she never would’ve guessed he had, he approached her lonely self and held out his hand. An offer, one Gwen instinctively knew she didn’t have to accept. He’d forgive her. 

Gwen hid a grin and slowly, oh so slowly, touched her fingers to his palm. She didn’t have to, but she wanted this. Him. This was a duet, after all! And, in her opinion, it was past time for some real teamwork. 

David wasn’t a dancer by any means. He was clever enough to let her lead, following after her fluttering form with a lovesick attentiveness. His fingertips caressed her arms, never lingering long, and wandering lips patterned her palm with kisses faint as moonbeams as Gwen spun away again with a coquettish flutter of her lashes. 

Let him beg. Let him plead for her attention, her love! 

It  _ was  _ in the script. 

They continued that way for some time, until the music adopted a sweeter, more melancholy note. It was David’s turn to take charge. With a curl of his fingers he caught her by the waist, arching her back into a dip and twirl before she danced beneath his arm and freed herself. He’d already captured her though. Her attention was on him. 

Looking every inch the desperate prince he was pretending to be, David reached out for her again, but hesitated. The faintest trace of amusement popped in and out of existence on his face before smoothing away again, adoration taking its place. From beneath the folds of the cloak he wore as part of his costume he withdrew something white and shimmering, with unfurling silver leaves—

A flower crown. Gwen swallowed a laugh and tiptoed back to his side, bowing her head just enough for him to nestle the flowers atop her unbound and wavy hair. The crowning of a new princess. The story’s end. The fairy had accepted the prince’s love, and returned it herself. Now was the moment they were meant to run off together, and live their happily ever after. 

Instead, Gwen threw herself at David and wrapped herself around him. This was reality, not a happily ever after. But this was better. It was real, and it was theirs, and she wanted it more than anything else. “I think I love you too,” Gwen whispered in his ear, burying her face in his neck. “Don’t you dare make me regret it, you hear me?” 

“Oh Gwen….” David sighed, holding her as close as he could. “I hear you loud and clear.” 

Even as the audience beyond them burst into applause, David’s focus was only on her, and Gwen’s on him. It was their world, their bubble. Their future, and theirs alone. At least for now. And it looked bright. 

“Hey...maybe once this is all over, we can go to town and get some dinner. We can talk about everything, get on the same page. Officially, I mean.” David murmured into her hair, turning slightly to face the crowd. Gwen did the same, forcing herself to curtsy and wave. Damn performance manners. 

“Dinner huh? You asking me on a date, Fernwood?” 

Sheepish, the redhead offered a weak grin. “Maybe? It’s kind of last minute, I know, but I...I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t taking this seriously. Us, that is. What with all the jokes and everything.” His face gained a hint of color, red spreading across the bridge of his nose. “I just figured that we might have some more privacy, and we wouldn’t feel rushed to hash everything out. We could take our time, actually talk things through.”

That settled that. David was the sweetest, most considerate guy on the face of the earth. “Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?” Gwen replied, leaning into him with a chuckle. “You’ve got yourself a date.”

Perfect. No, FINALLY. After all this hell, things were finally shaping up! They were going to move forward together, a team in all ways. Gwen was...she was excited. Genuinely excited! And nervous, go figure. She had David to fall back on though, which was what mattered. Together they’d be able to face this whirlwind of emotions, and come out on the other side all the better. It was everything she’d dreamed of. 

Go figure, that exact moment was when things went to shit. Something ominously shifted beneath Gwen’s feet, and at first she thought it was her shoes. They were old, past their prime. Maybe the toe box was broken. But that didn’t explain the creaking, or the groaning. 

“Uhh...David? Something’s wrong.” Gwen looked at him, and they shared a tense moment before there was another loud groan radiating from under their feet. 

David slowly pushed her back a few steps, his hands trembling slightly as he clutched her arms. “I think we should move. It sounds like there’s something wrong with the floor. The stage is pretty old..”

Old, and primed to crack open at any moment! Like right now. The floorboards gave one final pathetic creak and then crumbled, plummeting the two of them into the waiting maw of the darkness below. Gwen shrieked, jamming her eyes shut as the black rushed up to greet them, and its companionable pain.

For fuck’s sake. This wasn’t the grand exit she’d been planning on!

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“So…..all things considered, the performance went well! Don’t you think?”

“Oh yeah. It was great. Positively jaw dropping. I really liked the part where we collapsed through the floor and I broke my leg.” With a heavy sigh Gwen collapsed back against the mound of pillows on her bed, a tired smirk on her face. “I guess we have something in common now, right? We’ve both been broken by this godforsaken camp.”

David chuckled, tucking a blanket around her. The excruciating care he took not to jostle her right leg was super sweet. “Well, sort of. Technically my break happened outside the camp grounds, so I’m not sure if that counts!” Smoothing out a few creases, David smiled at her and carefully sat down on the edge of her bed. “Luckily yours was a clean break. You’ll be up and about in no time!”

“Uhuh. Sure. If Preston doesn’t kill me first.” Gwen let him lace their fingers together, his thumb slowly stroking across hers. “Did you see the look on his face before the ambulance took us away? The kid’s plotting murder, David. MURDER.”

“Well, our accident was a surprise to everyone! He can’t be that mad, can he?” 

“Uh, it’s Preston. The kid who lives and  _ breathes  _ for the theater. Have you seen him riled up? Of course he’s furious. We single handedly ruined what was supposed to be his magnum opus! In one fell swoop, weeks of hard work went down the drain, all because of a stupid mishap.” 

David gulped. “W-well, that’s hardly our fault! No one would have guessed the stage was half rotted through! Mr. Campbell said he had it inspected before the summer began.”

Gwen snorted. “And we believed him? That was our first mistake. Campbell doesn’t check anything, not if he can help it. The camp’s our responsibility now anyway, not his. Like it or not, we’re to blame for what happened. We should be grateful we’re the ones who got hurt. Can you imagine the backlash we’d get if one of our kids had been on that stage when it broke?” 

David winced, tracing the edges of her knuckles. “Judging by your expression, I’m guessing...it wouldn’t be good?”

“Uhuuuh. Think job ruining. Which is why we’ve got to do better David. We’re the ones running this place. Whatever happens, it falls on us.” Gwen groaned, rubbing her temples. “Just thinking about all the potential paperwork is going to give me nightmares.”

“I hope not. Not that I really know what that’s like,” David cringed. “You handle most of the paperwork around here, so I honestly don’t get how bad it can be.”

“Well, it’s not my favorite part of the job,” Gwen dryly retorted. “Which sucks, because we’ve got plenty of it coming our way, even without a child injury. Insurance, liability. Hiring someone to fix the stage.” With an exhausted sigh she ran a hand through her bangs, hissing when her palm brushed across a bandage plastered across her brow. “Still. We’re pretty lucky. A drop like that, we could be way worse off than a broken leg and busted arm.” 

“As the man with the busted arm...I agree. We  _ are  _ lucky.” David lightly shook the limb in question, which was strung up in a black sling. “But all things considered, what’s a few broken bones and nasty scrapes in the grand scheme of things? We’re ok, Preston still got to raise money for the camp, and it’s only four o’clock in the morning! The fact that we’re back from the hospital before the campers woke up is a miracle all on its own!”

“A miracle. Right. Quartermaster probably drugged their dinner or something. Otherwise they’d be camped outside our door right now.” Gwen lightly kicked David’s ankle with her socked foot. “I want you to realize how utterly fucking we are if Max ever decides to get over his beef with Preston and they team up together. Those two little shits could wreak pure havoc on our lives.”

David was smart enough to look vaguely fearful in that moment. “They wouldn’t though...would they?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Max likes chaos, and helping Preston get revenge on us would be like dangling a steak in front of a dog. Given the incentive, he might just bite.” 

“O-oh...right. I didn’t think about it like that.”

“You’re still holding out hope that the kids will turn over a new leaf and grow out of their pain in the ass stage. It’s cute. And deluded. They’re demons, and they’ll always be demons. Any change that happens is the universe giving us the bare minimum of relief, before it turns its back on us again and laughs like the demonic, karma spitting piece of shit that it is.” Gwen groaned and sunk down low on her bed, lavender eyes stuck on the ceiling. “Either way, we can’t do anything about it Just savor the fact that the brats aren’t bothering us right now _ . _ ”

“The peace and quiet  _ is  _ nice.” 

“Yup. And we earned it.”

David hummed agreeably and ran his fingertips up her forearm, careful to avoid the few scrapes and nicks littering her skin. “We certainly have. But I’m still a little disappointed that our plans were ruined. I was really looking forward to our dinner and...well…”

Gwen’s mouth softened from its typical smirk, a genuine, albeit small, smile taking shape instead. “You and me both. You had me all warmed up to the idea of an emotional show and tell. I was going to bare my soul, really get into the nitty gritty details of all my feelings….”

“Really???” David perked up with all the enthusiasm of a puppy being offered a treat. “If you’re feeling well enough, maybe we could still get that talk in? I think it would do us some good to have a better understanding of what we want from each other! We should be on the same page. I don’t want any more confusion between the two of us Gwen.”

“What, you still think I’m confused? After  _ that  _ performance? David, you declared your love for me while we waltzed through a field of flowers. I mean, they were fake flowers, but still. It was still ridiculously romantic.” Gwen shook her head, amused. “Trust me. Your intentions were loud and clear. And for the record, we’re pretty much on the same page now. I don’t think we need to get into the why’s and how’s of our emotional turmoil tonight.”

The redhead huffed, looking rather put out. “That...well...darn it! Are you sure?? Because I had a whole new speech prepared! I was going to explain things Gwen!! When I first started to think about you as more than a friend? How I first fell in love with your smile?” Seeing her grin widen, he pouted. “It was all going to lead up to me asking you to be my girlfriend!”

“Which I’m saying yes to. In case you were confused.”

David sputtered, blushing harder at her teasing. “I’m not!”

“Good. Me neither.” Gwen flicked his nose, which was a lovely cherry red. “See? How easy was that?” 

“....You’re a spoilsport. A terrible, evil spoilsport. After all this, all our struggles and—and pain, you’re just blindly saying yes?” David’s pout slipped away, bemused affection replacing it as he sighed and leaned away, kissing the tips of her fingers. “I shouldn’t be surprised, should I?” 

“Not really. It’s late, I’m exhausted. Emotional turmoil and sappy speeches aren’t on my agenda right now.” Gwen scooted over just enough to drag David down beside her, his skinny body slotting into the space like a puzzle piece. A very flustered puzzle piece. 

“If you’re sure. I guess there’s no rush. We have plenty of time to talk before the summer ends! As long as you know how I feel about you, that’s what matters for now.” David curled up next to her and propped his chin up on his palm, staring down at her. “Can I ask you one question though? I just have to know...how long have you liked me? Like that, I mean. Romantically. I always thought…we’re friends, but you never hinted at having feelings for me. I’ve liked you for a long time. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable though, so I..kept it to myself.”

Gwen warily met David’s inquisitive gaze. “You didn’t. Make me uncomfortable, that is. The constant enthusiasm and good morning pep talks might’ve gotten under my skin at first, but I never felt weird around you David. You’re just...you. Affectionate, sweet. Awkwardly endearing. Everything I don’t know how to be.”

“Oh, now Gwen. You’re sweet in your own way! Anyone who knows you can see that.” David chuckled. “It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“That. That right there! The fact that you can say stuff like that about me, it’s insane. And I have to believe you. You’re so...so genuine in everything you do.” Gwen reached out and grazed her knuckles across his cheek, her inner softness sparking to life again. “It took a while to warm up to you, I’m not going to lie. You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes! But when I realized that you were an insane, utterly charming doofus, I couldn’t help myself. I fell for you,  _ hard. _ ”

“You didn’t say anything.” Not a question. David went quiet for a minute, then sighed. It was filled with a slew of emotions, and they were all beat out by pure, unfiltered love. “I get it. We were in the same boat, weren’t we? Both with feelings we couldn’t express, because we didn’t want to hurt the other.”

“Yup. For me, I realized I liked you about halfway through the camp season. It was weird. A good weird. I had a lot of time to come to terms with shit. And then the play happened.” Gwen nuzzled into his side, her eyes slowly drifting shut. “Figuring out you were a writer really sealed the deal though. Your play was good.”

“Hm? Me, a writer? I have no idea what you’re talking about Gwen.” David bumped his head gently against hers. “My name’s not on the script. The author is a mystery. It could be anyone.”

Gwen’s eyes snapped open, immediately narrowing into suspicious slits. “Not anyone. Remember the initials? D. F? I can’t think of a single other person with initials like that who was at this camp. Not in the past decade. We have a very limited clientele David.”

The innocent look he gave her before shutting his own eyes reeked of lies. “Strange. Maybe a ghost wrote it.”

“Bullshit. There’s no such thing. And even if there were, no one else in this entire universe could’ve written something as sappy as  _ Waltz in the Garden.  _ It’s not possible. You’re absolutely the author.” 

David simply pulled a blanket over their legs, taking care not to disturb her broken one. “I think it’s time we get some sleep! I bet the kiddos will be bursting in on us first thing in the morning, wanting to hear all about our hospital trip. You know how they get.” 

“You’re deflecting. You’re absolutely deflecting.” Now it was Gwen’s turn to pout. She didn’t pull it off quite as well as he did, but it was a valiant effort. Very cute. “C’moooon. I let you ask your question!”

“You didn’t ask me anything. You stated a fact. What you  _ believe  _ to be a fact,” David amended, halting her triumphant cry before it could be voiced. “And even if I did write the play, does it matter? Either way, it brought us together. That’s what’s important.” 

Gwen grumbled something under her breath, squirming down further beneath the blanket. It sounded eerily like  _ unfair,  _ and an expletive that wasn’t very nice. “You’re lucky you looked pretty cute in your prince costume. That’s your only saving grace right now.”

“And you looked stunning as the fairy. Definitely the prettiest flower I’ve ever seen. No one could’ve done it better.” 

“.....thanks David. I had fun being her. I’d almost forgotten how ballet made me feel. It was..nice. Being back up on stage again.” Gwen snorted. “Until the damn thing collapsed. That kinda ruined it for me.” 

“Me too. Still. before that, dancing with you felt nice.” David kissed Gwen’s temple. “We should do it again sometime. You could show me a few moves. I’ll never be as good as you, but I’d like to try it out.”

“Sure. You’re wearing the proper gear though. Leg warmers and all.”

“I think I can live with that.”

Sharing a laugh, the two settled down. Lazy patterns were drawn across skin, hair curled and twisted around wandering fingers. How the two of them fit so comfortably on her tiny camp bed was a miracle all on its own, and yet there they were, curled together as much as their damaged bodies allowed. 

Sleepiness crept upon them with a comforting warmth, both counselors slowly nodding off. At least until David nudged Gwen’s neck with his nose, a smile permeating his sleepy voice. “Hey Gwen. I’ll make you a deal. Whenever you’re ready for that conversation, we can talk about the play too. Its writer, the backstory. Whatever you want.” 

Gwen huffed a tired noise, one lilac iris peeking open. Remnants of makeup still painted around her eyes caught the moonlight fading in through their window, shining silver and sparkling bright as diamonds. “And you call me a tease. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to tempt me David.”

“Not really. No teasing, no temptation. Just a….promise.”

“Mm…..well, when you put it like that.” Gwen yawned, gently smacking his chest. “Deal. But for now,  _ sleep.  _ Before we tempt fate and the kids storm in here, demanding retribution _ . _ ”

“Ok, ok! You’re right. Sleep,” David agreed, lazily nuzzling her soft skin. He daringly stole a hasty kiss when Gwen shot him a chastising scowl, which all but wiped it away, and then settled back down, yawning softly. “Love you Gwen.”

“….love you too, you big dork.”

After that, comforting silence finally encompassed them again, and this time they fully sank into it, pearly light outlining their cradled forms as they fell asleep together for the first time as a couple. No campers showed up to wreak havoc. Nothing broke. It was peaceful, just the two of them together. Like it should be. 

All in all, not quite the fairy tale ending in the story. But close enough to make it work.   
  
  
  



End file.
